Aikatsu Stars, A story about Yume and Subaru
by Loaie
Summary: This is just a little story about Yume and Subaru, a romance story.
1. Chapter 1

Yume was on her daily jog. "Aikatsu! Aikatsu!" Yume said while running.

Yume then bumps into Subaru.

"Subaru-kun?" Yume said with a small blush on her face.

"Hey, Tomato." Subaru-kun said. Of course Yume said "Don't call me that!"

Subaru had just realized that he had been blushing this whole time. (What are these feelings? Do I like her? No, no that's not possible, she's a tomato and I don't have time for romance)

"What have you been doing? Boiled octopus? Yume said with a giggled voice."

"No-Nothing really, just usual jogging and work for M4. How is your S4 work with the other girls?

"Well were releasing a new album next week on Thursday but anyways I have a busy schedule see you around!" Yume cheerfully said.

"See ya!" Subaru-kun said but in his heart for some reason he didn't want her to leave.

Then Asahi, Nozomu, and Kanata came by and said

Asahi: Ohhh you like Yume right?

Nozomu: You were talking to her and you started to blush.

Kanata: You guys make a great couple.

The Subaru replies with No! I don't like her, she's a tomato! He said with a light blush on his face. Then Subaru just turns his head so they can't see he's blushing.

Yume's POV

Argh I need to get Subaru out of my mind. Why am I thinking of him? I keep thinking about him and I can't focus on my Aikatsu. The new album is going to release and here I am being distracted by this. I also need to still plan out the design for my new Premium Dress Coord.

Subaru's POV

*sigh* M4 keeps on teasing me of Yume and I. It kind of gets annoying but I sort of know that there kind of right. I don't know what my feelings are yet. Asahi calls out to me and said it was time for the interview so I try to get Yume off of my head.

Yume

Yume, Mahiru, Ako, and Yozoro walk through the Four Star Academy and many calls out to them.

Students from Four Star: Yume-senpai, Keep up the good work! Mahiru-senpai You can do anything! And more of cheers to the new S4.

In the car the S4 starts to discuss about each of their plans and then it was time do the interview. Yume starts off and then Yozoro ends it with excitement.

Yume was thinking about the scene from Christmas that Yume was with Subaru at the end of the day and she thought that I need to practice more and not lose to Subaru. I'm going to be the first idol in the world! Yume blushed when thinking about Subaru.

Subaru

The same time that Yume was doing her work Subaru was interviewing and keeping up with M4's news and was told that they were releasing there album the exact same date as S4's. Subaru was excited that he got the same date and could meet Yume there at the Voicing Theater. Of course M4 friends teased Subaru of getting so excited and being able to meet Yume.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This is my first ever fanfiction I have ever written so it might be really bad. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Then the day came where S4 and M4 were recording there new albums. Then when they first got in the Voicing Theater Subaru noticed Yume there and eagerly wanted to speak to her but he told himself that he needed to first focus on recording and Yume can be for later.

At the Voicing Theater.

Manager- S4 and M4 will be working together and creating 1 album by working together. In the album 5 songs will be about S4 and 5 songs would be about M4. Then after there will be 4 songs that will be sang together. S4 and M4 were both shocked when the manager then said for each song that is sang together we need S4 and M4 to pair up in two's so there is 1 member from S4 and one member in M4.

M4 and S4 then began. Both groups first finished their 5 songs that they did on their own. Then they began to select the pairs. Nozomu chose Ako, Asahi chose Mahiru, and Kanata chose Yozora. Then Yume chose Subaru. Asahi teased Subaru since he was together with Yume.

Recording Session.

Subaru: Yu-Yume.. What song are we going to sing? *slight blush on his face*

Yume: What do you think? "Stars in the Sky" of course. (Not a real song, I just thought of it xD)

Yume: Whats wrong? Your bright red? Haha Boiled Octopus.

Subaru: Shut it! …

Then they finally started recording. After the recording the manager decides that S4 and M4 should put on a live show together for the 1st years in Four Star Academy and fans in 3 days. Yume decides to put up fliers to notice everyone. So M4 joins in the idea of posing fliers. They put on their disguises and go around town to post up these fliers.

After a long day Yume goes back to her room in Four Star and lays on her bed thinking about what her Premium Coord Dress should be. In the middle of her thoughts she thought about Subaru.

Yume: Arghh, Why do I keep thinking about Subaru? I can't focus on anything.

Then Yume hears a knock on the door.

Yume: Come In!

Yume: Subaru? Why did you come here?

Subaru: I came here to give you this, you left your notebook with all your dress designs in it at the Voicing Theater.

Yume: Th-Thanks. *blush*

Subaru: Haha Tomato.

Yume: Hey! Don't you remember what happened during Recording? Boiled Octopus.

Subaru: F-Fine! I'll stop.

Then Laura comes back from admin work at sees that Subaru is here.

Laura: Oh, hey Subaru. Why are you here?

Subaru: Oh Yume just left something in the Voicing Theater.

Laura: Ehh, are you sure? Not anything more than that?

Subaru: N-No *blushes*

Then Subaru said goodbye to Laura and Yume and went back to M4.

At M4 the group members asked where Subaru went and Subaru lied that he went somewhere else but they still teased Subaru and said Eh? Are you sure? Did you go off wondering about Yume?

After Subaru just ignored them and went back to the doorms.


End file.
